


Better

by technicallymilkshakes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kyungsoo returns after being away for work, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallymilkshakes/pseuds/technicallymilkshakes
Summary: You miss Kyungsoo when he's away for filming. He returns each time carrying a bit of his work with him--habits, phrases. But you'll keep loving him over and over and over again. Every little part of him.





	Better

The floorboards creak in the living room. You sit up in bed, weight resting on one elbow. You stop breathing. It’s dark and you need to listen.

It’s quiet, just your heart beating fast in your ears. You hold your breath, keep holding it while you wait for a second sound. Only it seems you’ve imagined it all again, that soft creak of the wood floor right near the kitchen. Another night spent missing him. You exhale a shaky sigh and that’s, of course, when you hear it.

The softest metallic click as the door to your bedroom opens.

It’s so dark that it’s impossible to see anything, but you swear that you can make out movement. You clutch onto the sheets to anchor you.

The bed dips. Just a little, like a hand’s pressing down on it. Right where you normally lay.

“You suck.”

A hand bumps into your thigh in the dark, fumbles around until it finds your hand.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

He twines his fingers with yours. Something burns in your chest. Tears, maybe. Happiness. Perhaps a little bit of healthy anger.

“You’re supposed to  _call me_  when you’re coming home. Why didn’t you callme?”

Maybe then you could’ve been spared the heartache tonight. You wouldn’t have stayed up watching  _The Notebook_  and crying. Wouldn’t have gone to bed sad. Wouldn’t have lain awake imagining his face on a little screen, or kisses pressed against glass, or the deep  _ha ha ha_ of his laughter buzzing through one ear of your broken earbuds. You’ve missed him. It’s been too long. But he’s home now. Home with you.

“Sorry,” he says. No excuses. That’s not Kyungsoo’s style. But he’s sincere nonetheless.

His other hand slides up your side, brushes over your shoulder. He’s been more tactile ever since his role in  _My Annoying Brother_. Likes to hold you, have some part of his body against some part of yours as often as he can. Especially a hand against your lower back or an arm around your waist. And he never tugs you to him either, just somehow manages to fit himself naturally against you.

Fingers scale the length of your neck, up your cheek. They swirl over your temple and then he patters the tips against your forehead before sliding down your nose. To your lips. He lingers at one corner, then brushes his thumb in a broad sweep along the bottom lip. You lick your lips unconsciously, graze the pad of his thumb with it on accident.

“Can I see you?” His voice is gruff.

He untangles his hand from yours. The mattress shifts—you can hear him fumbling in the dark for the lamp. The light flicks on and you immediately grimace. But Kyungsoo has his back to it. He’s kneeling on the bed, still wearing the same track pants and t-shirt he probably came in with. His eyes are right on yours. He knew exactly where to look for you in the dark.

“There you are,” he says. He’s not smiling, but you can hear it in his voice, tender as the look in his eyes. And you can’t stop yourself any longer.

You place a hand on the back of his neck, pull him close enough you can feel his breath against your chest. You bury a kiss on the top of his head, amid the short hairs of his buzz cut. It tickles your lips. Then you fit your fingers under his jaw and lift his head back up. You kiss his forehead. He kisses your chin. It becomes a rhythm, an exchange, sweetness lavished upon skin until finally two lips meet. 

This is who you’ve been missing.

It’s not as if you haven’t talked. The two of you texted every day, called when there was more time. But there were only so many times you could stand to ask “When are you coming home?” with no answer, only so many times you could stand to hear “How was your day?” when you’d had a bad one.

If he were home, he wouldn’t have to ask. He’d  _see_ you and know. Wordlessly, he’d open his arms for you and wrap you up in the tightest hug. No one hugs you like Kyungsoo does. He doesn’t rock you side to side either. He keeps his feet planted firmly on the ground and lets his hands move soothingly over your body. And he’ll tell you things like “the first time you made eggs, you burned them. You don’t burn your eggs anymore.” Stupid, silly things you’ve never noticed or kept track of, but he turns them into precious things, evidence of your growth. And you thank every star in the sky that this man loves you.

The kissing trails off into laughter muffled by the sound of the night. You’re both kneeling on the bed now. You’re still laughing when he dips in for another kiss, can feel the press of his lips against your teeth. He slides a hand up the back of your shirt and keeps it there when he sits back.

“So… did you miss me?” you ask.

He bends, kisses your shoulder.

“Mhm.”

“You made me cry a lot while you were gone.”

“I know. I’m a bad man.”

“You are.”

He kisses the ring on your left hand.

“You shouldn’t be with me.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“But you make me a good man.”

You slide a ring onto his left hand.

“The best.”

“I love you.”

“You better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Crossposted from tumblr. If you're interested, you can follow me there [@technicallymilkshakes](https://technicallymilkshakes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
